1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having a first body and a second body hinged to each other through a connecting member so as to be folded down, i.e., closed, and unfolded, i.e., opened for use, where the second body is reversible such that either side thereof can face the user. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an electronic device capable of detecting whether the electronic device is in an opened state or in a closed state, and whether the second member is in a normal state or a reversed state.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication Nos. JP-A-2006-20272 and JP-A-2006-128982, flip phones having a display housing coupled to an operation housing via a hinge section is used in an open state with the display housing being flipped open, either in a normal state for making or receiving a telephone call or a mail for example, or a reversed state in which the display housing is reversed to allow activation of a digital camera for example.
Such a flip phone requires magnetic sensors to detect whether the phone is opened or closed, as well as whether the display housing is in the normal state or reversed.
Conventional magnetic sensors typically rely on Hall elements. JP-A-2006-20272, for example, proposes to use two magnetic sensors and two magnets to enable detection of the open/closed state of the phone and the normal/reversed state of the display housing.
In order to comply with demands for smaller and more multifunctional flip phones with more functional elements, it is desirable to reduce the number of magnetic sensors and magnets. Unfortunately, the above patent documents do not refer to the reduction in number of installed elements, nor their locations.